fnaf_the_novelfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Emily
Charlotte Emily, otherwise known as Charlie, is the main protagonist of the novels Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, The Twisted Ones and the secondary protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet. It's revealed in The Fourth Closet, that Charlie is actually as an advanced AI that is capable of growing and adapting, and it is also stated she has counterfeit blood. Charlie is the alternate continuity version of Henry’s daughter and The Marionette / Lefty in Five Nights at Freddy’s 2, Five Nights at Freddy’s 3 and Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator. Appearance Charlotte is a teenage girl with a round face and rosy cheeks, with brown wide eyes that "glisten", and shoulder-length brown hair. She wears a white T-shirt, bluejeans, combat boots, and an olive green jacket. She has a thin mouth and always looks as if she were about to smile. Personality Despite her sweetness and kind personality, Charlie has a type of independent/self-sufficient personality, as she doesn't get captured by William; that may tell the reader she can fight for herself. As seen in the book, she is the one who killed William in the Spring Bonnie Suit. She also finds it hard to trust people. Five Nights at Freddy's Novel Series The Silver Eyes According to the novel, Charlie is the daughter of Henry and an unnamed woman, and Sammy's twin sister. On November 1st, 1982, Afton donned the Spring Bonnie suit and he kidnapped and murdered Sammy, Charlie's twin brother, when they were both toddlers. While William Afton was suspected of committing this murder, he wasn't charged; as a result, the diner ends up closing down. In 1995, Charlie, now 17 years old returns to her childhood home of Hurricane, Utah to attend the launch of a scholarship dedicated to her school friend Michael Brooks who went missing ten years earlier. She reunites with her childhood friends Jessica, John, Carlton, Marla, and Lamar, and they decide to revisit the place where Michael died: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a family restaurant Charlie's father once owned. Now an incomplete shopping mall has been built in the restaurant's place, but upon further investigation, the friends discover the restaurant is still standing and that the mall had been built around it. Breaking in, they explore the abandoned restaurant and find that the animatronic mascot characters - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica, which were built by Charlie's father - have been left behind. The next day, Charlie and her friends attend the scholarship's launch ceremony at their old school, where Michael's parents give a speech about him. Afterwards, John confesses to Charlie that he remembers seeing a strange person in a yellow Freddy costume at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the day of Michael's death, and he now suspects this person was Michael's killer. That night, Charlie, Jessica, John, and Carlton return to the restaurant, accompanied by their friends Lamar, Marla, and her 11-year-old brother Jason. They discover the still-functioning control panel which makes the robots move, and Charlie finds a fourth robot - Foxy the Pirate Fox - which cuts her arm with his hook. The next morning, haunted by recent events, Charlie tells John that before moving to Hurricane her father owned another restaurant called Fredbear's Family Diner, which featured two performing robots, yellow versions of Freddy Fazbear (Fredbear) and Bonnie the Bunny (Spring Bonnie). John drives Charlie to the abandoned diner in New Harmony, and she remembers the day her brother Sammy was abducted by someone in a Bonnie costume, which led to the diner going out of business and Charlie's parents divorcing. She suspects that Sammy's abduction and Michael's murder are connected. That evening, the friends go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza again, but are caught by the mall's security guard Dave, who threatens to call the police. Charlie offers to let Dave explore the restaurant with them, and he accepts. Inside, the friends play with the control panel, and while they are distracted Dave retrieves a yellow Bonnie costume from a closet and abducts Carlton, which Jason witnesses. The friends flee the restaurant and fetch Police Officer Dunn, only to find that the restaurant's door has been chained up while they were gone. Police Chief Clay Burke - Carlton's father - does not believe their story, and assumes Carlton is playing a prank. Charlie later talks with John about her father; he closed the restaurant and committed suicide after Michael was murdered, leading many people in the town to suspect he was the killer. Charlie and John go to a library to research the history of Fredbear's Family Diner, and find an old newspaper article about Sammy's kidnapping with a photograph of Dave, who the newspaper identifies as the diner's co-owner. Jason runs off, intending to rescue Carlton, and Charlie, John, Lamar, Jessica, and Marla break into the restaurant to find him. Finding Carlton, Charlie undoes the spring locks and frees him from the costume. As they search for a way out, the four robots come to life and pursue them through the restaurant. William reveals that the robots are possessed by the vengeful ghosts of his victims, and boasts that they will hunt down and kill any intruders. The group tries to hide in a party room, but all four robots corner them. However, they are halted by the arrival of a fifth robot, the yellow Freddy (Fredbear) from Fredbear's Family Diner, which Charlie realizes is possessed by Michael's ghost. The yellow Freddy allows them to leave, and Chief Burke arrives to search for the missing Officer Dunn. William attacks in the yellow Bonnie costume, but Charlie activates its spring locks, killing him. As the robots drag William's corpse away, Chief Burke escorts everyone out of the mall. The friends go their separate ways, and before leaving Hurricane, Charlie visits her father's grave, remembering a happy day she had with him when she was a child. Twisted Ones A year later, Charlie tries to start over by entering the University of St. George. However, she is contacted by Clay Burke , who informs her of a series of murders that is taking place, whose victims have wounds that connect with the young woman's past. Without a doubt, Charlie, John and Jessica join Clay to solve the mystery and find out who are the cause of such a terrible event. Then they discover that the authors of this are animatronics created by William Afton. Not only that, but they also discover that Charlie is the target of these creatures. Knowing that more people could die, the girl decides to go alone to the next point where the animatronics were going to attack, being captured by them. She is taken to an underground pizzeria, where she is quickly rescued by her friends, who had followed nothing more nor less than the original animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, they are surrounded by twisted animatronics, commanded by William Afton, who is still alive; With his new body, he calls himself Springtrap . They manage to escape their attackers, even managing to burn down Twisted Bonnie and Twisted Wolf . Then Charlie sees that Springtrap escapes and starts chasing him, leaving his friends behind. She manages to confront Springtrap, demanding that he answer why she had taken him, why he had chosen Sammy instead of her. He replies that he did not take him, but her . Suddenly the building begins to collapse and Springtrap escapes. Without another option, all begin to look for the exit. When they are about to leave, Charlie is captured by Twisted Freddy (who is terribly damaged) and introduced into the springlocks trap. Although his friends tried to free her, the trap is activated and Charlie is crushed by the mechanisms of the suit. As Charlie's friends mourn over her death, a woman drives up and got out. She was slim and tall, with long, straight brown hair that glistened in the sun. She strode purposefully toward the diner. They all watched motionless, as if the slightest sound might rupture the illusion and send her away. The woman was almost at the door. They rushed to the doorway to meet her just as she walked in. Arty seemed confused, his mouth opened slightly and his brow furrowed. John watched for a steady moment, then turned away decisively, facing across the table with a grave expression. He didn’t speak until Arty met his gaze. “That’s not Charlie.” The Fourth Closet In The Fourth Closet, it is revealed to Charlie by Circus Baby, that she isn't human. Rather, she was the third of four planned robots made by her father Henry to mimic her growing up. There were four robots planned, each simulating a stage in life. However, Henry committed suicide before the fourth one was finished. That fourth unfinished animatronic became Circus Baby and revealed to Charlie that all her memories of her with her father were just recordings made by a camera on a tripod. Circus Baby was the scrap robot in the corner of Henry's workshop in some of Charlie's quote on quote, "memories". The two break into a fight, and Charlie defeats Elizabeth by activating her father's suicide contraption, which kills both of them. By the end of the novel, it is revealed what is written on the real Charlotte Emily's grave. This reveals her last name, "Emily" and that she actually died in 1983 at three years old after being murdered by William Afton, an old friend of Henry, even co-owner. Trivia *Charlie has many similarities to Micheal Afton from the game series. They both are brave and independent they are both the offspring of the designer of various animatronics Willam Afton for Micheal and Henry for Charlie. They both also should be dead but still, exist due to their father's actions. *Henry becomes a canonical character in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, where Henry also had a daughter, who was murdered by William Afton outside of Fredbear’s Family Diner and later possessed the Puppet. *The Charlie known in the books is not actually the authentic Charlie. She is a doll made by Henry in grief to deal with the death of his daughter. She is the third doll, and Circus Baby was meant to be the fourth Charlie but wasn't because Henry killed himself before he got to her. *Charlotte's canon death was shown in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 death minigame, "Take Cake to the Children" and Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria Simulator's Security Puppet minigame. *Despite being a robot, Charlie is capable of bleeding. This is because the blood she sheds is artificial, and injected into her system when she was first designed by Henry, as evident from Clay and Charlie finding a bag of artificial blood in the ruins of the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location. Category:Browse Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Animatronics